WC
WC (pronounced Dub-C) is a playable character in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY and Def Jam Fight For NY: The Takeover. Biography To be awarded the Heisman Trophy, an exceptional college football player headed for the pros must accumulate the top votes from sports writers. The esteemed annual honor established in 1935 has named the likes of Herschel Walker, Bo Jackson, and O.J. Simpson. To receive the Ghetto Heisman, however, a veteran hip hop artist on the cusp of superstardom must receive unanimous praise on the street for his consistency, rap skills, and ability to accurately represent the neighborhood. In 2002, Los Angeles–bred WC, who appropriately titles his second solo album Ghetto Heisman, takes home the prestigious honor. A new collaboration with the Westside Connection crew resulted in a new album, Terrorist Threats (released in December 2003). It addresses the situations of today's world, the new laws in effect, and the dangers of those "protections." Rap music is changing and this album discusses the changes in the world today. Role In Def Jam Vendetta WC is first encountered in the third round of The Def Jam Tournament. Role In Def Jam Fight For NY WC was the first member of D-Mob's Crew to switch to Crow's side. He is confronted for the first time in the Red Room (Crow's boxing club). He is seen during the cutscene where Crow makes a deal with D-Mob. He is also seen exiting Club Murder with Crow after Crack's defeat. Hero will later fight him at The Chopshop before claiming the club for D-Mob. WC also appeared at Hunt's Point Scrapyard with Crack and Magic and was knocked out by the player. He was last seen in the final confrontation between both crews, rejoining D-Mob's Crew. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"What the hell you doin' here, busta? You way out your league, feel me?" - Intro quote *"Yeah get this peon outta here! That's what I'm talkin' about! - Victory quote Def Jam Fight For NY *"Come come now! I know you ain't serious, you bout to get smee-smashed!" - Intro quote *"Ooo, somebody call 911! I think he's finished." - Victory quote *"Me too! Man I had enough of this." - After he & Crack turned against Crow. Gallery 483410-wc_001.jpg 483411-wc_002.jpg 483415-wc_006.jpg 483419-wc_010.jpg WC.jpg|WC's In-game model in DJFFNY _-Def-Jam-Fight-for-New-York-Xbox-_.jpg 6591.jpg 7739.jpg 580059-920170_20040623_004.jpg 580064-920171_20040623_005.jpg 7055.jpg wc__street_fighter__vs_baxter__street_fighter_.jpg 3angryrappers.jpg Def-jam-fight-for-ny-image152391.jpg Djv-2.png Hqdefault (24).jpg Hqdefault (21).jpg Hqdefault (28).jpg Hqdefault (26).jpg 7-06.jpg 13-05.jpg 5-04 (1).jpg 18-31.jpg 1388147029 wc prev001.jpg Def-jam-vendetta-image745905.jpg Videos Trivia * WC is one of the few veterans to have their playable status change between Vendetta and Fight For NY ''. In this case, he was playable right from the start in ''Vendetta but has to be unlocked in Fight For NY ''and ''The Takeover. Ghostface Killah, Capone, Manny, and Joe Budden are the only other veterans to share this unique feature. * Strangely, while Wrestling is one of his fighting styles as seen in Def Jam Fight For NY's fighter select screen, he may not possess any real wrestling strong grapples that actually can KO opponents. Shawnna, Starks and Fam-Lay all share a similar trait in one of their respective fighting styles. Category:Fighters Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Crow's Crew Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Former Antagonists